


Blue Eyes

by sgflutegirl



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked into his brilliant blue eyes. I could see the pain behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006. Unbeta'd.
> 
> This one is hard to categorize, because it could work for either SG-1 or SGA. It's either friendship or slash, depending on what goggles you are wearing when you read it. It's all in the readers interpretation.

I looked into his brilliant blue eyes. I could see the pain behind them.

“J…” I heard him say. I watched, then, as those blue eyes stared past me into the unknown.

“No, dammit! You will not die on me!”

My hands pumped his chest. My mouth to his mouth, breathing precious life.

I looked, again, into his blue eyes. For a brief moment they stared.

He finally took that ever important first breath, and his eyes snapped shut.

At that moment, I knew. I would get to see those brilliant blue eyes again.


End file.
